Fairy Tail - Daughter of the Stars
by BrokenCircuit
Summary: After Natsu and Happy encounter a mysterious man in Hargeon, they return to the guild hall to discover they have a new guild member, Nova Darkthorne. Nova is a seemingly nice girl, but not too long after her arrival her dark past begins to show and her presence could be putting all of Fairy Tail in danger. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Warning lots of OCs.


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my first attempt at a Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I have a lot of ideas for this in the future, but I may not continue it if it doesn't get much positive feedback. I don't have a schedule for writing this. I will try and write whenever I get the chance. I couldn't think of a good title.**

**There will be a lot of OCs in the Fanfic. If you are not a fan of that then this isn't for you. **

**Last thing I promise, during S-Class Trails, instead of fairy sphere appearing over Tenrou Island and Fairy Tail, it appeared around Acnologia (oddly enough). This caused his Dragon's Roar to get stuck inside the sphere and hit himself. One month later Fairy Tail is back to its old self, Acnologia, still in the sphere, has disappeared and a young girl is about to walk into the guild hall and change Fairy Tail forever. This was just to clarify when this story takes place.**

**-Arc 1 - Family Issues-**

**-Prologue-**

**-The Red and Blue Man-**

In the lovely, portside town of Hargeon, A young, pink haired man and his flying blue cat are in a restaurant, sitting in a booth with red, leather seats, beside a window with white sills, they are Natsu Dragneel and his faithful companion Happy. They had just completed a quick job just to get some easy jewel. The two of them were devouring bowls of noodles, then, adding them to the already huge towers of empty bowls.

After their tenth bowl each, the two of them laid back, slightly bloated, with their hands over their stomachs, satisfied with their meals. Natsu opened his mouth and let out a loud burp, marking the completion of a wonderful lunch, made of noodles, just noodles…

Happy, leaning on Natsu's leg, slowly tilted his head and looked out the window. The sun lit up the grey brick road and each side of the street was lined with homes, stores and other miscellaneous buildings. As he stared he noticed someone, a man standing in the middle of the street. Happy couldn't make out what he looked like, except for the blue and red that made up his hair and clothes. The color wasn't what caught Happy's eye. It was a girl, she was being held up in the air by her throat, by the red and blue man.

Happy turned around, tugged on Natsu's white, chequered scarf and said, "Hey Natsu, look out there."

Natsu, picking at his teeth, looked at Happy and asked in a friendly tone, "What is it?" He looked out the window and saw the red and blue man and the girl. "What the hell is that guy doing?!" His friendly tone turned to slightly angered one, "Let's go help that girl!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as his little, white wings appeared on his back and he flew towards the restaurants exit, followed by Natsu running behind him.

Natsu and Happy made their way down the street. The two of them got closer to the man. He was wearing a tucked in, zipped, red trimmed, light blue waistcoat that hung slightly lower than his knees, with elbow long sleeves, ankle length, black pants and black shoes.

Natsu stopped ten feet away from him and yelled, "Hey, you! Let the girl go!"

The man looked at him, annoyed by the pink haired kid yelling at him. His right eye was red and his left, blue. His hair was similar, except the right half was blue and the left half, red. He stared at Natsu for a moment in silence. Finally, he spoke in a silvery tone "I really don't think this concerns you." He looked at the girl he was holding by the throat. The girl was clutching the man's forearm making a choking sound. She had blue eyes and straight, snow-white hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my job and get paid…" He raised his hand to stomach level and clenched it into a fist. Light blue flames emerged from his shoulder and coiled around his arm, all the way down to his fist. Before he could strike the girl, he heard the dragons roar…

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he blew a spiral of flames at the man.

The red and blue man reacted instantly by throwing the girl into the front window of a shop on the side of the street and turning towards the roar and placing his forearms in an X shape in front of his face and upper chest, protecting him from the flames. The roar pushed him back slightly.

He lowered his arms as a smug smile formed on his face, "Oh my, this truly is an honour… Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and the Fire Dragon Slayer…"

Natsu's angered glare showed a pinch of confusion as he asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I've always been a fan of Dragon Slayer Magic. Let's just say I've done my fair share of research. But don't get the wrong idea that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back…" His right leg slowly stretched back. "Ice-Make: Piercing Trail!" He kicked the ground, releasing a quick, thin, flat trail of ice that slid along the ground towards Natsu. Right before the ice reached him, a sharp tipped spire rose from the trail, threatening to stab him.

Natsu quickly jumped to the left, dodging the spire. He immediately retaliated by running towards the red and blue man, fists blazing. He tried to punch with his right fist. The man took a hasty step back, dodging the punch. Natsu then used his left fist. The man dodged again. Natsu continued to do this, swapping fists each punch. Unfortunately the man also continued to dodge.

After a dozen punches, the man finally changed his routine, grabbing Natsu's fist. To Natsu's surprise, the man was far stronger than he looked. Natsu began feeling a cool presence cover his hand. The man was freezing it.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from a Dragon Slayer…" The man gloated as the ice slowly covered Natsu's elbow. Ice then rose from the ground covering his feet "…But I guess we can't get everything we want in this world." He pulled his arm back and created a small, sharp, frozen dagger. Before he could stab Natsu, he was interrupted again.

The man was shocked when a metal chain wrapped around his arm and pulled him into a double-story house on the side of the street. The impact created a large cloud of dust, constricting Natsu's view .After around twenty seconds the dust cleared, the ice on Natsu's arm and feet shattered as he looked over to wear the girl was. She had already left. He then turned to the wreckage the red and blue man was in. He had already gotten out of the wreckage.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Natsu. Trust me." The man said, leaving an ominous warning with Natsu. He then appeared to begin levitating. Really, he was on a hovering ice platform. The ice platform began to fly up. Natsu stared at him until he was so high he was out of view.

"I think we should head back to Fairy Tail, that girl is safe now." Happy interrupted, breaking Natsu's stare.

Natsu nodded and replied, "Yeah, let's go. If we see that guy again I'm going to show him what happens when you attack people just for some jewel."

Natsu and Happy left Hargeon and began to head down the trail towards Magnolia. Natsu had a small feeling in his gut that he would be seeing the red and blue man again, very soon.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it was kinda short but the next ones will be longer. Be sure to Review, follow and favourite. **

**See Ya Next Time ****J**


End file.
